


I Have a Very Serious Question for You

by L_R_Walsh



Series: TLOU Oneshots [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Day in the Life on Their Farm, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant Dina, post TLoU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_R_Walsh/pseuds/L_R_Walsh
Summary: It’s a quiet evening on their farm, and as they settle in for the night, Dina has a very important question to ask Ellie.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	I Have a Very Serious Question for You

Dina rinses off the last dish and places it on the rack next to the sink to dry. She and Ellie had had a quick dinner of leftover rabbit stew. Looking out the kitchen window she can make out the last bit of daylight peeking out over the low mountain range on the horizon. Her feet ache, but at least with the last plate drying by the sink her chores were done for the day, early for once. Leaving precious time to relax before needing to head to bed and start the day anew. She had been meaning to finish reading a book Ellie had found for her, tonight she might finally have the time.

Dina wipes off her hands and tosses down the terry cloth towel by the sink. She walks around the room, dusk leaving little light left in the house, and begins lighting the lanterns placed around the ground floor. 

As she bends down to light the first lamp, the thud of Ellie’s boots can be heard coming up the porch, the creak of the screen door announcing Ellie’s entrance. Dina rights herself, hand on her back from the strain and annoyed by her new limitations that’ve come with this baby bump. 

“Hey babe! Those sheep put up a fight, but they’re in the barn finally!”, Ellie says by way of greeting. She comes up to Dina and places her hand on her waist and begins to lead her over to the couch, “I’ll get the rest of the lanterns, have a seat, need you rested up!”

Dina huffs and mutters under her breath, “I could’ve done it”, as she moves to recline on the couch, siting with her back to the arm rest and putting her feet up. Annoyed as she is about her changing body, she’s still enamored with the care Ellie shows her. Just as she gets into a comfortable position she realizes she left the book that she wanted to read on the dining table. 

“Ellie, can you grab the book on the dining table? Please!”

Ellie lights the last lamp and walks to retrieve the book. She hands the book to Dina and brings another pillow over and fluffs it, placing it behind her. 

“There, all comfy?”

“Yes, thanks babe.”

Ellie picks Dina’s legs up, sits down next to her on the couch and settles Dina’s feet in her lap. Dina cracks open her book and starts reading but soon feels Ellie’s eyes on her. She peeks over the top of her book to confirm. 

Dina moves her foot to poke Ellie in the side,”you’re staring.”

“I’ve missed you today.”

“You were out hunting for a while today, bring in anything good?”

“Saw a deer, but lost it’s tracks, managed to snag a few rabbits though”, Ellie replies distractedly. 

“That’s good” Dina says with a playful smile, as Ellie leans over to take the book from her hands, tossing it to the coffee table, leaning over further to kiss her sweetly. A peck on the lips slowly leads to more, until Dina pushes lightly on Ellie’s shoulder. Ellie looks down at her curiously. 

“I have a very serious question to ask you”, Dina pauses looking into Ellie’s eyes with a coy smile, “Mommy or mama?”

“What?”

“Which do you prefer to be called by this little one?” Dina asks again placing her hand on her belly, “I’m partial to mama myself.” 

Ellie moves to sit up. At her silence, Dina, now a little nervous, follows her. Ellie wraps her arm around Dina’s shoulder, pulling her close, her other hand coming to rest over Dina’s round belly. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure about anything”, pulling on Ellie’s collar to bring her in for another kiss, “You’ll be this baby’s mom just as much as me”. 

Ellie tries to hide how big her grin is, “Well, I guess I would go with ‘mommy’ as you seem to have already claimed ‘mama’.”

“So, mommy…can you rub my feet? They’ve been killing me all day.” 

Ellie throws her head back with a groan. 

“Ugh. Fine.”

Dina grins and scooches over again to lean against the arm of the couch placing her feet back in Ellie’s lap. Silence settles between them as Ellie begins massaging her feet, Dina leans her head back and closes her eyes. 

“Ellie”, Dina whispers, not wanting to disturb the moment between them, “ I wouldn’t want to do this this anyone else” 

“What? A foot massage?”

“No, you ass! You know that’s not what I meant”, Dina tries to jab Ellie with her foot, but Ellie holds it in place.

“I know”, Ellie glances over at Dina and quietly replies, “I’m glad you picked me, I want this with you too.”

“Good”, Dina says, settling back into the sofa and closing her eyes again. 

She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep until she feels herself being placed in their bed and a dip in the mattress next to her. Arms encircle her waist and Ellie kisses the back of her neck and they both drift off into a tranquil sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at elliesjournals.tumblr.com


End file.
